


Recognition

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Once Castiel sees him, Gabriel knows it's all over.





	Recognition

It took a lot of effort to maintain such a complex illusion, especially when it involved _two_ Winchesters, not just one. Gabriel hadn’t even realized he was drawing on his Grace until Castiel showed up and forced him to expend energy a god shouldn’t have at all to try and hold him. 

Then Castiel got _out_. Gabriel had no choice but to confront him, and when he saw the recognition in the younger angel’s eyes, the eager flare of his Grace, the start of a cry to announce that _Gabriel is alive, Gabriel is well_ , he knew it was over. Just a matter of time until the Winchesters noticed something was wrong with this picture and that the Trickster was more than he seemed to be. 

The smile dropped from his face as he silenced and dismissed Castiel. It was all over, but he still had a Message to deliver. He had to make the Winchesters see the light before they saw him for what he really was, or this stupid, senseless resistance would continue. 

One final Message, and he could finally rest.


End file.
